    [Patent Citation 1] JP 10-116755 A    [Patent Citation 2] JP 4392223 B    [Patent Citation 3] JP 2012-84359 A    [Patent Citation 4] JP 2012-124388 A    [Patent Citation 5] JP H09-063905 A    [Patent Citation 6] JP 4296332 B